Sprntrl 3
by ariel1200s
Summary: AU after S2 finale, after the demon's first attack, America was left broken. But the unthinkable happened, we fought back. Now we're regrouping, preparing for the biggest battle of our lives. Look out demons, America's angry and out for blood.


Supernatural Notes, or story plot

**AN: Alternate universe after season 2 finale**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**(This is all read in Dean's voice…and if you really want to get fancy you can play Carry On My Wayward Son, while you read it.)**

_It's almost been a whole year since the demon's escaped out of hell. A lot's changed since then. America's harder now. More weary. Thousands of people died in the demon's first attack. Lots of women...children._

_The country panicked: only men went out, everything closed, trash filled the streets, the lights went out. People started killing and stealing for something as simple as a loaf of bread. Everyone moved to the country where it was safer. No one knew why their best friends suddenly had black eyes and wanted to eat their throats. People didn't know who to trust. Cities became the demons' playground. Everything had a dismal grey dust. America was broken, and all the other countries just sat back and said 'Good riddance'._

_But the demons didn't stop at that. They kept coming, cutting America down into a scrambled mess- more than half the population annihilated. We were struggling on the downfall, and we knew it._

_But that was four months ago._

_Now, only the strong were left. The hunters that survived, like Sammy and I, gave up trying to fight them on our own and started telling everyone what was happening. When they found out about the demons and the war, they started fighting back._

_And then, the unthinkable happened...we started gaining ground._

_Now we're on the rebound. Pulling together, avoiding cities, staying in at night, regrouping...biding our time 'til the next attack. Most of the hunters were spread out over the country; leading bands of survivors, giving them advice, and helping them stay alive for another day._

_Sammy and I fixed the railroad tracks that the demon broke to get to the gateway to hell. We made our 'safe haven' there, keeping the strongest demons out. We all worked together for a straight week putting up powerful charms and spells. Now, even the half-bloods can't get in._

_We still get the occasional possessed person hiding in a group of survivors we bring in, but everyone in the camp is learning, and the demon doesn't last long before it's banished back to hell._

_A week in, the demons started to retaliate. It started with just three or four, one of the scouts spotted them, but a week later the scout came back shouting. A group of us followed him to the border. When we got there a few people screamed, one person fainted._

_They stood there, black eyes staring in. They didn't move, didn't blink, didn't sleep. They just stayed in their place. And there were hundreds of them, surrounding us, closing in. None ever tried to cross the border, which soothed many worries of the spell not holding up, but as the days progressed we realized that they were waiting us out._

_We would run out of food soon, but the demons would still be there, waiting for us._

_We were saved from having to come up with a plan, when Russia contacted us. They realized that when the demons killed us off, they would make their way into __their countries. So the 'big bads' of Europe got together and started making a weapon to help us win the war._

_In other words, we were going to do their dirty work for them- they just needed most of the country to die off before they decided that._

_That was the whole situation in a nutshell…don't like the future? Tough._

_So America was broken, but we weren't going to lie belly-up and wait to die. For the first time since the Civil War, there was true unity. For the first time in a long time, I was proud of my country. And for the first time in an even _longer_ time, America was _pissed off_ and sniffing for blood._

_Look out demons, here we come._

**Hmm…well, there's the bait. This idea just popped in my head and made itself comfy. If you like it and think I should continue, let me know in a review. I would love you forever? **


End file.
